Stroke, especially cerebral infarction, is a common and devastating complication of Sickle Cell Disease(SCD), particularly in young patients. The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis that first time stroke in children with SCD can be reduced by at least 70% using chronic transfusion in those children who are found by transcranial Doppler to be at highest risk.